El lenguaje de las flores Alhelí Encarnado: Belleza duradera
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" "Todavía quiero pintarte" Dice Steve, evitando el tema. "Bueno, hay un solo hombre que tuvo ese derecho" Insiste Loki "Setenta años atrás había un chico en Brooklyn"
1. Chapter 1

**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**

* * *

Steve se va a la guerra en un día, primero al condicionamiento, pero después de esta noche, estará a solo un paso para dar su vida a su nación, todo por un milagro, la esperanza del doctor Erskine o tal vez por su propia insistencia, y Bucky decide llevarlo a un bar. Como un regalo de despedida.

El bar es un secreto, eso es lo que dice Bucky, porque las personas como Steve son ilegales, los hombres y mujeres que prefieren dormir con aquellos de su propio sexo. Las personas que trabajan en Le Jazz Hot son prácticamente un sacrilegio.

Steve sabe a lo que se refiere Bucky, a los hombres que se visten en brillantes colores y gasas, en faldas y vestidos, las personas como los hombres que trabajan en Le Jazz Hot son un secreto a voces, esas personas que desaparecen un día y nadie vuelve a mencionar.

Es de noche y Bucky lo lleva por esos lados de la ciudad que Steve evitaría normalmente, pero su mejor amigo lo está llevando a un bar gay, a un bar -para maricas- aún cuando a Bucky le gustan las mujeres y no tiene razones para arriesgarse a ser arrestado por sodomía. Steve aprende a agradecer a su mejor amigo, que lo acepta a pesar de su –condición-.

La puerta del bar está sucia y Steve hesita al tocarla, Bucky se ríe a su lado mientras esperan a que alguien atienda a la puerta. Un hombre enorme y calvo les abre la puerta, detrás de él, Steve puede ver las luces de colores y la oír la música de Jazz como un canto de sirena. "La dama de blanco" Dice el hombre y Steve no sabe que responder hasta que Bucky le da una palmadita en el hombro.

"Es una dama solo de noche" Responde su amigo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ambos entran, y los hombres vestidos de mujer o no, se ven atraídos a Bucky inmediatamente, ignorando la pequeña forma delgada de Steve al igual que todas las mujeres que ambos conocen. Bucky brilla con la atención, a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de atracción por los hombres.

Ellos se separan, Steve se dirige al bar y pide una copa de Burbon a un hombre de hombros anchos y sin camisa.

"Este no es un lugar para que los hombres se sientan excluidos, cariño" Suena la voz de un hombre a su lado. "Hay tanto odio para nosotros allá afuera, como para que nos empecemos a discriminar entre nosotros" Sonríe él hombre cuando Steve se da vuelta para verlo.

El hombre, es un joven de unos 20 años, de piel pálida, cabello negro y largo, vestido en pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar, su rostro está maquillado, pero parece que él hombre se maquilló más para divertirse que para acoplarse al bar.

El maquillaje no está muy bien esparcido.

Los ojos verdes del hombre están delineados por una espesa capa de sombra dorada, sus uñas están pintadas de negro y dos de sus dedos llevan grandes anillos de oro. Sus labios están pintados de negro y su piel blanca está bañada en escarchilla de colores, el hombre lleva un par de aros, como argollas en sus orejas. El hombre es hermoso pero el maquillaje lo hace ver demasiado burdo.

"Mi nombre es Steve" Se presenta él, ofreciéndole su mano.

"Loki, de Asgard" Sonríe el hombre, reciprocando su saludo, mostrándole los dientes, una fila de dientes blancos y colmillos afilados.

"Nunca he estado en un lugar como este" Confiesa Steve tímidamente "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me gustan los hombres vestidos de mujer, todo lo que sé es que me gustan los hombres"

"De donde yo vengo" Dice el hombre "Las cuestiones de género no importan, siempre y cuando puedas pelear, nadie te va a decir nada" Comenta "Por supuesto yo no puedo pelear"

"Yo tampoco" Dice Steve. "Pero quiero hacerlo"

"Tienes el espíritu" Sonríe Loki "Yo prefiero sentarme en mi habitación a leer" Steve sonríe incómodamente, esa sensación auto despreciativa con la que ha cargado toda su vida llenándolo como nunca.

Loki suspira, toma su mano, lo lleva a través de la habitación hacia la salida. Steve se deja llevar, olvidándose de Bucky y de los policías que rondan la noche esperando a tomar detenidos a hombres como él.

* * *

Loki lo lleva a una pequeña habitación, de uno de los tantos edificios a medio caer que adornan las en las calles sucias de Brooklyn. En la habitación, Loki sonríe y se dirige al baño, dejando a Steve sentado en una silla dura é incomoda.

Cuando Loki sale del baño, su rostro está limpio, sus facciones se ven más pronunciadas sin el maquillaje y Steve puede ver lo hermoso de sus facciones. Sus pómulos pronunciados, su boca fina y su sonrisa sardónica.

"Eres… eres hermoso" Dice Steve "Masculino" Comenta, cuando ve la cara de disgusto que hace el hombre ante el calificativo "Pero hermoso, me gustaría pintarte"

"Cuando vuelvas de la guerra" Le promete el hombre de ojos verdes "Puedes pintarme en esta misma habitación" Su voz es suave, tersa, y Steve mentiría si digiera que no se siente intimidado "Desnudo" Agrega, casi como un ronroneo "Entonces podría mostrarte lo hermoso y masculinoque me pareces" Loki se acerca a él, decidido y cómodo en su propia piel, de una forma que Steve jamás ha logrado demostrar "Capitán" Susurra el ojiverde "Puedo mostrarte tantas cosas"

"Yo no…" Trata de decir, pero Loki lo calla con un beso en la nuca "Yo sé muchas cosas, capitán" Susurra contra su nuca. El hombre huele como a leña quemada, fuerte y espeso. Con el olor dulce del vino viejo ocultando lo picante de su propio olor masculino.

Él hombre toma su mano derecha, sus ojos brillan un extraño color dorado que se apodera de su ojos color esmeralda y mientras traza la palma de su mano con un dedo delgado, habla. "Sé que estás destinado a grandes cosas" Susurra "Y a una vida larga" Anuncia y su dedo para en una línea particularmente larga "Una vida cortada, pero larga"

"Sé que un día te llamaran capitán" Susurra levantando la mirada y acercándose a centímetros de su boca "Y que yo estaré esperando para que mi capitán vuelva" Loki no lo besa esa noche, y ninguna otra noche, porque al día siguiente, Steve se embarca a la guerra.

* * *

Steve deja la habitación de Loki en la mañana, el hombre no está en la habitación cuando el chico más pequeño despierta y en lo profundo de su mente, Steve asume que él hombre simplemente no quería verlo al despertar, Bucky lo encuentra en su propio piso, esa mañana ambos llegando a primeras horas del alba y sin compartir sobre que ocurrió la noche anterior, Steve piensa que Bucky consiguió más acción que él, ambos toman turnos en el baño, Bucky para lavar la resaca, aún fresca y las marcas de besos en su cuello y rostro; rojo pronunciado y demasiado finos para pertenecerles a una mujer.

Steve para lavar el aroma a leña quemada y vino caro de su cuerpo.

Ambos van a la guerra, para pelear contra los europeos, los nazis y su Führer, ambos terminan con el mismo sello –LIA- por perdidos en acción. Ambos dejan todo atrás, Bucky pierde su vida, sus memorias y su humanidad.

Steve jamás llega a pintar a Loki o a bailar con Peggy.

* * *

Después de la batalla de Nueva York, una Nueva York que ya no le pertenece. Steve baja al contendor de metal donde tienen a Loki recluso, nadie sabe que él está ahí, nadie sabe que él ya conocía al hombre, al Dios, que acaban de derrotar.

"Eres igual de hermoso que el día en que te conocí" Dice al entrar al contenedor, para empezar una conversación, porque Loki solo lo mira, su visión llena de ira y odio, pero no dice nada. Sus manos están sostenidas por raras contenciones asgardianas, y por lo que él sabe, mañana, su boca también estará limitada.

"Tú en cambio" Sisea el trickster "Haz cambiado" Escupe como si él hombre virtualmente indestructible frente a él fuera una afrenta al chico débil y enfermizo que una vez conoció.

"Todavía quiero pintarte" Dice Steve, evitando el tema.

"Bueno, hay un solo hombre que tuvo ese derecho" Insiste Loki "Setenta años atrás había un chico en Brooklyn"

"Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a mi país" Se defiende Steve.

"¡Tú no hiciste nada!" Grita, el hechicero, la locura y la ira contrayendo las facciones que fascinaron a Steve hace años y que aún no han cambiado nada "Estados unidos ganó la guerra sin tu ayuda" Dice "Con hombres que no tenían tus habilidades, que no tenían más que sus espíritus para seguir adelante, lo que nadie dice es que las guerras no tienen ganadores ¿verdad?" Loki se ríe, sus ojos son igual de verdes que hace setenta años "Nadie nos habla sobre la letra pequeña de la guerra, de que al final hay solo muerte"

Steve no sabe qué decir, él es un veterano de una guerra que no alcanzó a terminar, jamás vivió el término de su guerra.

"Mi padre me recogió de su última guerra" Comenta Loki "La guerra que se llevó a cabo en Midgar, hace millones de años, si Odín no me hubiera salvado las personas que murieron hoy, estarían vivas" Sus dedos son igual de delgados y su piel es igual de pálida, tal vez más "La guerra solo trae muerte, yo solo estaba siguiendo mi destino" Se justifica, a pesar de que Steve jamás le pidió una excusa "Como un tesoro de guerra lo único que puedo traer es muerte ¿Verdad?" Sus ojos verdes tienen un tinte de suplica y Steve no sabe qué hacer.

Así que con pasos decididos se acerca a Loki, que está arrodillado en el piso frio de su jaula de metal "No" Responde, tomando el rostro del asgardiano entre sus manos "No" Repite, cuando Loki comienza a llorar "Eres mucho más que eso" Susurra "Y cuando te liberen en Asgard" Anuncia "Cuando vuelvas a mi, planeo demostrártelo"

Finalmente, después de setenta años de espera, Steve puede besar a Loki, su boca sabe a lagrimas y sus labios están resecos pero a Steve no le importa, este es él hombre que encontró belleza en la pequeña forma de Steve Rogers.

* * *

Al otro día, Thor se marcha a Asgard con Loki en sus brazos para ser juzgado por su propia gente.

Y Steve espera.

* * *

 **Espero que le haya gustado ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, la verdad es que no pensaba hacer una continuación, pero el final del primer capitulo me dejó con una horrible sensación de vacío.**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea más un final que el primero.**

 **PD: Le Jazz Hot es una canción del musical Viktor/Viktoria**

* * *

Steve espera, siempre en movimiento, formando su nueva vida otra vez y poco a poco. Espera creando su propio mundo para que él y Loki puedan vivir algún día. Tal vez, si el Dios se lo permite.

Porque Loki es tozudo y un asgardiano de corazón, con un sentido del honor igual al de Thor y una personalidad rara vez maleable. Steve imagina al Dios riéndose de Odín en su cara, arruinando sus posibilidades de recibir el perdón de su padre adoptivo. Steve sabe que tanto Odín como Loki tienen la culpa de esta situación, porque Odín le mintió a su hijo, pero Loki mato a esas personas.

Steve comienza a vivir de su pensión de veterano y lo que le paga Fury a veces por los trabajos que hace por S.H.I.E.L.D, con eso, alcanza a pagar un pequeño loft en New York, porque la gran ciudad se ha convertido en un lugar demasiado caro para vivir fácilmente desde la última que piso sus calles como un neoyorkino, pero Steve no puede dejar la ciudad, no cuando New York está grabado en sus huesos y claro, vivir en la torre Stark sería más fácil, pero Steve piensa vivir como lo soñó hace años, trabajar para pagar el techo sobre su cabeza, comprar su propia comida y llegar a su casa para encontrar a su pareja esperando o esperar a que su pareja llegue de su propio trabajo. Steve no va a lograr eso viviendo de allegado con Tony.

El loft es espacioso, lo que por supuesto es poco más que un eufemismo para decir que el loft es solo espacio y un baño, Steve no vivió para encontrarse con el boom de los lofts, edificios con espacio al techo y prácticamente sin habitaciones, aun así, Steve tuvo suerte, el loft que compró en medio de Bushwick, porque aparentemente Steve no puede dejar Brooklyn, no es nada más que espacio pero es prácticamente una casa, con un techo alto y metros que pueden ser fácilmente aprovechados, con un poco de trabajo, Steve puede convertir ese Loft, con sus paredes descascaradas y su baño medio roto, en su nuevo hogar.

Y tal vez, un día, pueda ser tanto su hogar como el de Loki. Steve no ha oído nada sobre el Dios. Thor no ha mantenido contacto con ellos y aún si lo hiciera, Fury probablemente lo ocultaría. Pero Steve tiene fe.

Steve fue un católico devoto toda su vida, probablemente porque esa es la religión que le inculcaron las monjas en el orfanato, eso no importa, él es un católico, él cree en Dios. Loki, es algo completamente distinto, una criatura pagana, es lo que le dicen los libros, Loki no es ni siquiera un Dios pagano como Thor, porque no tiene un templo, ni devotos que le recen. Steve le habla al cielo todas las noches, a las estrellas, esperando por una respuesta.

Su pequeño Loft se convierte en su templo, sus plegarias al Dios lo convierten en un devoto de una religión de un solo hombre. Su amor por el hombre que le dio esperanza hace setenta años alimenta su fe, por el Dios de la travesura.

* * *

Loki duerme en una celda digna para un rey, cada noche hasta el día en que sea finalmente juzgado, su madre y su padre tratándolo como un niño que cometió una travesura. Hay algo en su trato, la forma en que sus pecados pesan en su espalda pero no dejan de pesar por cada día que pasa en su –celda-, hay algo en ver al resto de los prisioneros, que son juzgados acorde a su crimen, a diferencia de él, que casi aniquiló a una raza y trató esclavizar a otra. Hay algo en su realidad que lo hace querer pedir perdón.

Thor lo visita todos los días, al igual que su madre. Thor es como la luz de sus días monótonos de encierro, su torpe hermano mayor, preocupándose de él, aún después de lo que ha hecho. Thor le trae nuevos libros, frutas y verduras y espera por una reacción.

"¿No sientes remordimiento?" Pregunta un día su hermano que lo mira curiosamente, mientras él lee un libro en su cama.

"¿Lo haces tú?" Responde Loki "¿Por aquellos que mataste?" Su voz es firme, pero necesita oír la respuesta de su hermano "¿Por los chitauri? ¿Los gigantes de hielo? ¿Mi gente?"

"Si" Responde Thor, sus ojos azules brillantes y sinceros "Cada día, cada noche"

"A veces también siento remordimiento" Confiesa él mirando a su hermano a los ojos "Otros días siento que todo lo que puedo traer es muerte y miseria" Continua, su voz rompiéndose "Entonces maldigo al padre de todo por salvar mi vida"

Thor, impulsivo y torpe Thor, solo lo sostiene en sus brazos. Loki se permite a si mismo llorar como si fuera un niño otra vez, en los brazos de su hermano y esperando su protección y su comprensión. A veces Loki se pregunta en qué momento perdieron esto, esos días tiernos de su infancia en que su hermano era su héroe. En los peores momentos Loki se pregunta si es su culpa. Si él destruyó a su familia, en otros momentos culpa a su padre, a la sociedad asgardiana y entonces, cuando no puede culpar a nadie más, culpa a Thor.

En los días de su juicio, Odín, austero como siempre le pregunta si siente remordimiento. Si se considera culpable.

Loki comparte una mirada con Thor y responde "Soy culpable" Dice mirando a su padre a la cara "Admito que aún te culpo y te resiento" Continua "Por darme vida cuando pudiste haberme dejado morir" La sala es una cacofónica de ruido algunos de acuerdo con él, otros enfurecidos por su respuesta al rey "Pero no tengo excusas" Loki siente la necesidad de bajar la mirada, la vergüenza de su depresión y pensamientos suicidas golpeándolo como nunca antes, pero no se lo permite. Él es el hijo de Odín, sino por sangre entonces por nombre. Los hijos de Odín no bajan la mirada "Pero tomo la responsabilidad por mis pecados, por las personas que murieron por mi mano y mis acciones, tomo responsabilidad y espero un castigo"

El padre de todo se levanta de su trono, su único ojo lo mira con esa tristeza que solía reinar en su mirada cuando su hijo estaba asustado y él no era capaz de apaciguar sus miedos. "Loki" Dice Odín, firme y centímetro a centímetro el rey que es "Lamento que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron" Se disculpa el rey de Asgard ante la sorpresa e indignación de sus súbditos "Me avergüenzo de mi mismo, de que mi propio hijo sienta que su vida no vale la pena, de que se sintiera tan fuera de lugar que tuviera que buscar formas de escapar de su hogar tan a menudo" Frigga cierra sus ojos, el dolor en sus facciones hermosas siempre presente. Loki se disculpa mentalmente por eso, también, por no ser el hijo que su madre merece "Y hoy no tengo el corazón para castigarte, hoy todo lo que puedo hacer…" Odín suspira "Es quitarte tu inmortalidad, nunca tu magia, hijo, pues eso sería robar tu esencia, pero si tu deseo es la muerte… entonces solo puedo brindarte los medios para conseguirla, porque como padre no tengo la fuerza para matarte a sangre fría" Frigga rompe en llanto y Thor la abraza, llorando él también "Que Midgar, la tierra de los mortales sea tu nuevo hogar" Anuncia Odín "Pues Asgard es la tierra de los dioses y tu ya no eres uno" Termina golpeando su cetro contra el piso.

Loki respira fuertemente, sus manos encadenadas ardiendo por un último abrazo de su familia "Gracias, padre de todo" Es lo único que dice. En espera de que su sentencia se cumpla.

* * *

Steve lo oye por Natasha, que se les informa, como siempre contenida, que Loki está de vuelta, mortal pero igual de poderoso que antes. "Según Thor, no viene aquí a causar problemas, pero tampoco a ayudarnos, eso lo convierte en el enemigo, por lo menos para S.H.I.E.L.D y Fury" Comenta la viuda negra tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"Pero Loki no supone ningún peligro" Se queja Steve.

"Loki es poderoso y no está de nuestro lado" Responde Natasha con una mirada severa "Y parece que olvidas lo que hizo hace un año" Los ojos de la mujer están llenos de escrutinio y Steve siente todos sus secretos a la luz bajo esa mirada "Como sea, eso es suficiente para convertirlo en un enemigo potencial, Fury lo quiere en una jaula, pero Thor no se lo permite" Ella suspira "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tenerlo bajo la custodia de uno de nuestros agentes"

"Yo me ofrezco" Dice Steve, tal vez demasiado rápido y entusiasmado ante la idea de ser la niñera del antiguo Dios. Natasha lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza "Quiero decir" Se defiende "Loki es poderoso, es normal que alguien que realmente puede luchar contra él, en caso de que se necesite, lo cuide"

"Si" Asiente Natasha "Le diré a Fury, estoy segura de que él piensa igual que tú"

De hecho, si Fury fuera capaz de sonreír, lo haría ante el prospecto de tener al Capitán América cuidando a Loki, si estuviera en sus manos, probablemente tendría a todos los Avengers en los pies del Dios de la travesura.

* * *

"El padre de todo tomó mi inmortalidad porque él no pudo matarme por sí mismo" Comenta Loki acostado en los colchones esparcidos en la sala de estar que asumió como su cama en su primer día en el Loft "No sé si sentir ira o agradecimiento"

Desde su lugar en la cocina Steve sonríe mientras bate una mezcla para Waffles en un bowl "Personalmente me gusta la idea de envejecer juntos" Es su única respuesta.

Loki sonríe y lo mira como si fuera un niño "Eres un hombre delirante, mi capitán" Responde él hechicero "Si crees que serás el centro de mi nueva vida mortal"

"No espero ser el centro de tu vida" Sonríe Steve dejando el bowl en la mesa y acostándose cerca del pelinegro en los colchones "Aunque si me lo pidieras yo te convertiría en el centro la mía" Dice tomando la mano delgada del otro hombre y besándola castamente "Lo que estoy buscando es que vivamos nuestras vidas juntos"

"¿Ese es el sueño del Capitán América?" Inquiere Loki. "¿Pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que conoció por solo una noche hace más de setenta años?"

"¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?" Pregunta Steve en vez de responder, Loki asiente con la cabeza "Todo ese odio a nuestro alrededor, por las personas como nosotros" Loki lo mira con una expresión curiosa, sus ojos grandes y abiertos como nunca antes "Recuerdo que mi sueño era volver de la guerra para encontrarme con ese hombre misterioso en Le Jazz Hot" Cuenta con una expresión soñadora "Comprar una casa y vivir tranquilamente con él sin que nadie dijera nada" Loki cierra sus ojos, probablemente imaginando el sueño de Steve "Ahora puedo tener eso, ahora incluso podría casarme con ese hombre, que a pesar de los años está aquí, setenta años después, hermoso como el primer día"

"Voy a envejecer" Responde Loki "Ahora que soy un mortal voy a envejecer"

"Al igual que yo" Argumenta Steve "Esa es la idea"

"¿Y cuando no sea igual de hermoso que hoy?"

"Entonces seremos viejos y grises juntos"

Loki sonríe para sí mismo y Steve no encuentra nada sino aceptación en sus facciones "Está bien" Dice Loki "Está bien"

Steve toma sostiene la cintura del hechicero y lo besa profundamente, Loki sostiene su rostro entre sus dedos pálidos y temblorosos y suspira contra su boca.

El castigo de Odín se siente como un regalo y la inminente muerte sobre su cabeza, esa con la que cargan todos los mortales, los humanos, se siente más como un incentivo que una amenaza, un incentivo a hacer todo lo que pueda para ser feliz, para vivir, con este hombre increíble que lo ha esperado por años, que lo ve como algo hermoso a pesar de sus pecados.

La mortalidad lo hace increíblemente agradecido de estar vivo y el nihilismo que lo dominaba se nubla bajo una espesa capa de optimismo.

Cuando Steve termina el beso con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Loki oculta su rostro igual de feliz, en el cuello musculoso del hombre a su lado.

Y respira.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.**


End file.
